Kristen Bell
Kristen Anne Bell is an American actress, who is best known for her role as Veronica Mars on the / television series of the same name from 2004 to 2007. She reprised the eponymous role in the 2014 film continuation of the series. She recently played Jeannie Van Der Hooven on the Showtime comedy series House of Lies, from 2012 to 2016. She also served as the voice of Cora in the 2009 action film . She has starred as Eleanor Shellstrop in NBC fantasy-comedy series since 2016. For Disney, she provided the voice of Anna in the 2013 Disney animated feature film Frozen, and has since reprised the role in most of the character's subsequent appearances and will reprise the role again in the upcoming sequel, Frozen 2. She also voiced Hiromi in the 2003 English dub version of Studio Ghibli's The Cat Returns, and also appeared in Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular in 2013. She also starred in the Touchstone Pictures films When in Rome as Elizabeth "Beth" Martin, and You Again as Marni Olivia Olsen in 2010. She also appeared as herself in the Liv & Maddie episode "Ask Her More-a-Rooney", and voiced Priscilla in the 2016 animated film Zootopia. Feature Film Filmography Animated Shorts Filmography Disney Roles 494090Hiromi.png|'Hiromi' (The Cat Returns) when in rome08.jpg|'Elizabeth "Beth" Martin' (When in Rome) Anna Render2.png|'Anna' (Frozen franchise, ''Disney INFINITY'' series and Ralph Breaks the Internet) tumblr inline nbuicarSMg1qlr65v.png|'Marni Olivia Olsen' (You Again) tumblr nyd7kagCCj1ufwyp8o1 1280.png|'Priscilla Tripletoe' (Zootopia) Gallery Kristen Bell When in Rome premiere.jpg|Kristen Bell at When in Rome premiere in January 2010. Kristen Bell behind the scenes Frozen.jpg|Kristen Bell behind the scenes of Frozen. Kristen Bell Jason Dohring PaleyFest.jpg|Kristen Bell and Jason Dohring speak at the 2014 PaleyFest honoring for Veronica Mars. Kristen Bell TIFF.jpg|Kristen Bell attending the 2014 Toronto International Film Fest. Dax-Shepard-Kristen-Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell and her husband, Dax Shepard attending the 30th Annual Independent Spirit Awards in February 2015. Kristen Bell D23 17.jpg|Kristen Bell at D23 Expo 2017. Disney+Princess+Voice+Actresses+D23+EXPO+2017.jpg|Kristen Bell along with other Disney Princess voice actresses, and Sarah Silverman, at the D23 Expo 2017. Kristen Bell Alison Brie MTV Movie Awards.jpg|Kristen Bell and Alison Brie attending the 2018 MTV Movie and TV Awards. Kristen Bell at Emmys.jpg|Kristen Bell arrives at the 70th annual Emmy Awards in September 2018. Kristen Bell 76th Golden Globes.jpg|Kristen Bell attending the 76th annual Golden Globes in January 2019. Kristen Bell Critics Choice Awards.jpg|Kristen Bell attending the 2019 Critics' Choice Awards. Trivia *Both Kristen and Idina Menzel (who voices Anna's sister Elsa in the 2013 film Frozen) auditioned for the role of Rapunzel in the 2010 film Tangled. The role eventually went to Mandy Moore, but Bell's audition helped her get the role of Anna.Disney Trivia TumblrKristen Bell: A Hollywood Princess *When given the role of Anna, Kristen was able to make several changes, including the dialogue Anna said when meeting Hans to reflect what Kristen would say in real life.Interview: Kristen Bell, Voiceover Queen, On 'Frozen,' 'Veronica Mars,' & More *One of the reasons Bell was cast as Priscilla in Zootopia may be her love for sloths. She discussed on Ellen how she had a meltdown of joy when she got to interact with one for her birthday. References es:Kristen Bell ja:クリスティン・ベル pl:Kristen Bell pt-br:Kristen Bell zh:基絲汀·貝爾 Category:Actresses Category:1980s births Category:Females Category:People Category:American stage actors Category:Producers Category:People from Michigan Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:Voice actresses Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Frozen Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Zootopia Category:Disney Revival Category:Liv & Maddie Category:Studio Ghibli Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:American singers Category:Video game voice actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:When in Rome